In doing embroidery or other needlework designs, there is a rather large variety of materials necessary for even one project. For such crafts as cross-stitch, one generally requires a pattern board and a large magnifying glass in addition to the rather obvious materials including fabric, needles, scissors, perhaps a hoop, and several different colors of thread. Further, a person doing needlework will usually carry at least one pattern, perhaps several patterns, and maybe a book of patterns with some instructions. Thus, the usual paraphernalia is quite bulky and unhandy to transport.
The most common effort at making needlework materials portable is simply to use a large bag. The great variety of materials, including a number of skeins of yarn, is normally somewhat thrown into the bag, and materials as required are searched for in the resulting jumble.
Recently, there have been several efforts at organizing the great number of yarns required for needlework, and several devices are on the market. One such device is a thread organizer kit disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,011, issued on Apr. 28, 1981, to Dalbo et al. This kit will hold a very large variety of threads, all organized for easy retrieval, but the kit is not designed to contain any of the other materials used in needlework. As a result, there is a significant problem in carrying the materials for needlework projects.
Though a large bag will of course hold the materials necessary, one must rummage through the entire contents to find the item desired; and, if a person is in a small space such as a seat on commercial transportation, the unhandiness of the bag is especially evident. Also, the bag generally has no organizational means to maintain the materials in an orderly, useable state.